The Day of the Doctor and Gwendalyn
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Gwendalyn and the Doctor are back, but this time it is different. Three Doctors and Three Gwendalyns all together. That is something that has never happened before. But things do change when it becomes 13 of both of them to save Gallifrey. Goes with the series Last of the Witches.


The Day of the Doctor and Gwendalyn

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Gwendalyn and the Doctor are back, but this time it is different. Three Doctors and Three Gwendalyns all together. That is something that has never happened before. But things do change when it becomes 13 of both of them to save Gallifrey. Goes with the series Last of the Witches.

Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own Gwendalyn.

Authoress Note: Welcome to The Day of the Doctor and Gwendalyn. I have decided to do The Day of the Doctor as a chapter story instead of making it a one shot. I don't like writing big long one shots. I thought that it would be right to do it this way. I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to at least get the first chapter of this one up. I hope that this is a good first chapter. This was a strange first chapter to write because well I am not use to writing for the Eleventh Doctor. Nor I am I use to writing this version of Gwendalyn that I have in this. It is a little bit different. I hope that you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this. Also it will take me a bit to write the next chapter seeing the fact that I do have other stories to write. I will try to post as often as I can until it is finished. But I do know that it will probably take a bit since I do have the entire story typed out already which I did over night one night and just been editing it as I go. Hopefully the chapters will be long enough. I do have my own scenes written in throughout this story that well were made to fit in Gwendalyn since she is the main character of my series. I hope that my readers of my first Doctor Who story will enjoy this one. I worked really hard on this since I was up half of the night writing the entire thing out. Without further ado Chapter 1 of The Day of the Doctor and Gwendalyn. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

Don't Like Being Picked Up

A woman with blonde hair and violet eyes walked over to the bow tie wearing Doctor. "We should go and see Clara." She said hugging him from behind. Her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Her clothes were rather odd looking for a woman to be wearing. She had a red camisole underneath a white shirt, covered by a black vest, a pair of black pants, a black tie, and a red pageboy hat on her head.

The Doctor looked at the woman. He took one of her hand into his. "Are you certain that you want to do that, Gwen?" He asked turning to look into her violet eyes.

Gwendalyn smiled and pulled herself away from him so she wasn't as close, but still close enough to touch him. "Yes, she is our companion." Gwendalyn said patting his hand left hand that had a gold band on it with her left hand that had a gold band on it with a rare stone in the middle of it and another gold band that stated that they had been married. But for how long no one would ever really know except for their companion that they had left behind on Earth.

"But we are on our honeymoon." The Doctor said running his hands through his hair messing it up some.

Gwendalyn bit her lip. "I know that." She said, as she smoothed out his hair with her fingers. She hated it when it was a mess. She always classified it bedhead.

"Plus Clara is busy with her work. Her new job." The Doctor said touching her hand with his that was running through his hair. A small quirk of a smile came to his lips. He missed Clara and knew that his wife probably missed the companion more since she was like a big sister to Clara.

Gwendalyn shook her head and kissed him on the lips to quiet him because he was about to go on another rant. "We should go and see her. We need to go on another adventure." She smiled and him and patted his hand again. "We need to see the stars."

"You are enjoying our adventures." He said with a boyish grin. A smile that she loved a lot. He knew that to be true. She always seemed to love the dangers that they always had coming their way.

"Always." Gwendalyn said with a giggle. Her hands clasped behind her back and her teetering back and forth from the balls of her feet to the heels of her feet. A huge smile gracing her pale pink lips as always and the wild eyes that loved having adventure and probably would continue to have adventure as much as he did.

The Doctor laughed. "Alright we will be well on our way then." He said hitting the button to go flying through time and space. He had allowed his wife to tell him what to do again. He didn't even mind that. Not in the least bit. He loved it when his woman had some command over him.

Gwendalyn grabbed onto the rails as they flew through time and space. She laughed lightly at watching the man that she loved dance around. Her husband. And he would always be hers as she was always his.

DWDWDW

"Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius." Clara said to her class.

The bell rang alerting the students that class had ended.

Clara began to clean the board while her students filed out. She turned and saw that a man ran up to her out of breath. "Have you been running?" She asked him.

"Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor." The man said.

"Did he leave an address?" She asked surprised to know that they were back.

He handed her a piece of paper that had the message for her on it.

Clara took it from him. "Thanks."

DWDWDW

The Doctor sat there with his round glasses on. His wife leaned up against him as he read a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics.

Gwendalyn's violet colored eyes skimmed across the pages as he read the book. She looked up from the book when a honk was heard. A smile came to her lips. Clara was there finally.

Clara zoomed in on her bike. She stopped and got off of it. She removed her helmet.

The Doctor turned the page. "Draught." He said not looking up from his book.

Clara clicked her fingers and the doors shut.

The Doctor closed the book and stood up. He looked at her and took his glasses off. "Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?"

Gwendalyn dusted her black pants.

"Will there be cocktails?" Clara asked with a grin.

"On the Moon." He said laughing lightly. He moved towards Clara.

Gwendalyn shook her head laughing lightly. Of course her husband would want to take them to the moon for cocktails.

"The Moon'll do."

The two of them laugh and embrace one another.

The Doctor released her to allow Clara to hug his wife.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly as she hugged the dark haired girl.

"How's the new job? Teach anything good?" The Doctor asked.

Clara released her hold on Gwendalyn. She shook her head. "No. Learn anything?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not a thing." He said shaking his head.

They slapped their palms together.

The Tardis buzzed alerting them that there was something wrong.

Gwendalyn moved quickly to see what was going on. "Oh my god." She whispered as her hands brought up to her mouth. Her violet colored eyes were wide.

"What's happening?" Clara asked confused.

"Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going." The Doctor said.

Gwendalyn looked at her husband. "Something has a hold of us." Gwendalyn looked up and heard a copter. "Well looks like we are going somewhere. I would hate to see who we are going to see." She said gripping her fists at her sides.

The Doctor moved quickly towards the door. He opened it. He looked up and saw that a copter had a hold of them. "Oh my…"

Gwendalyn moved quickly to her husband. "Damn." She said to herself. She grabbed onto her husband. "You need to call Stewart." She told him.

"But…"

"Now!" She yelled at him. "This is ridiculous that they think that they could pick us up like this."

"Alright alright. I am doing it." He said grabbing onto the phone. "I am going to regret this."

"Just do it." She ordered him as she gripped onto the side of the Tardis while her husband was part of the way out of the door.

The Doctor followed his wife's orders and dialed up Kate Stewart's phone number. He closed his eyes. He hated being up in the air and he knew that Gwendalyn hated it more. The Doctor listened to what Kate was telling him. "No kidding." He shouts into the phone. He held the phone up to the helicopter as they fly up the Thames River.

Gwendalyn held onto the frame of the door as they made a turn. She threw her hat off and grabbed her husband by the feet. "Doctor!" She shouted.

"Fine!"

"No you're not. She's going to try and get you killed."

"I will be fine." He shouted up to her. He gets hit in the head with the phone. "Ow."

"Now I am going to have to check on that."

"No you won't."

"Oh really? I have a feeling I will. You'll whine about it." She told him like it was something obvious.

He grabs the phone. "Next time, would it kill you to knock? Whoa! I'm just going to pop you on hold." He tossed the phone up to Gwendalyn which hit her in the shoulder.

"Ow!" She shouted. She grabbed the phone before it fell back out of the Tardis and hit her husband. "Doctor!"

"I'm fine!" He yelled back at her.

Gwendalyn brought the phone to her ear. "You better have a good reason to just grab us and bring us up into the air without knocking." Gwendalyn said before slamming the phone into its holder hanging up on Kate. She was beyond upset with being picked up like they had been.

"Attn-shun!" A soldier yelled.

The Doctor landed on his feet. He salutes. "Why am I saluting?" He questioned himself.

Gwendalyn got out of the Tardis once they got into onto the ground. Gwendalyn put her red pageboy hat on her head. "Because it's just you." She told him. She brought her hand up to his head and her hand glowed purple healing the mark that he had gotten from the phone clocking him in the head. She brought her hand down and slipped into her pocket.

"Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT…" Kate began to apologize to the three of them. She didn't think that the three of them would be inside of the Tardis when they had seen the Tardis there on the side of the road.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. Her face was contorted in anger.

"Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, we don't like being picked up." The Doctor said looking at her.

"That probably sounded better in his head." Clara said softly.

"It is true though." Gwendalyn said looking at Clara. "I hate flying."

"I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First." Kate said to them holding out a letter to The Doctor.

Gwendalyn felt her heart drop.

The Doctor looked at Kate in shock as he took the letter from her.

"The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?"

Gwendalyn looked at Clara. "Yes." She snapped.

Clara looked at Gwendalyn concerned.

Gwendalyn gave her a look that stated that she was fine, but she was far from it. She almost hadn't married the Doctor because of it.

"Her credentials are inside." Kate said.

The Doctor was about to break the seal on the message.

"No. Inside." Kate said pointing to the National Gallery.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes of course.

The Doctor walked past Osgood. "Nice scarf." He said with a smile.

Gwendalyn chuckled and the Doctor grabbed his wife's hand and lead her towards the building.

"What's our cover story for this?" Kate asked Osgood.

"Er, Derren Brown and Tabatha Brown."

"Again?"

"Oh, we've sent him flowers."

Kate, The Doctor and Gwendalyn head up the stairs of the Gallery.

"Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery." The soldier shouting his commands.

Gwendalyn looked at her husband. "I have a feeling that there is something very very wrong."

The Doctor squeezed her hand. "It will be fine." He told her softly.

"We can only hope." She told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this first part that is for sure. I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I do have a little taste of the next chapter of what it will bring.

"**Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?" Clara asked the Doctor.**

**Gwendalyn scoffed and rolled her eyes.**

"**Unified Intelligence Task Force." The Doctor said squeezing his wife's hand.**

"**Sorry."**

"**This lot." Gwendalyn said looking over at Clara.**

"**UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien."**

"**What, like you two?"**

I hope that you enjoyed the little taste. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until next time.


End file.
